


Puppy Yoosung

by KristaLynn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Yoosung is a golden retervier puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaLynn/pseuds/KristaLynn
Summary: One day our MC Krista finds a blonde purple eyed puppy she can't help but take home. However this little puppy is more than she bargained for.  How will this play out?





	1. The day we met

"Great, I knew I should of brought my umbrella." I spoke as I waited for the rain to stop. I just got done with work and it started to rain. I stood under a coffee shop awning and waited for it to lighten up. As I reached into my purse to check the time, I heard a whimper. Around the corner, was a blonde puppy with beautiful purple eyes, hiding in a box. It was damp and looked sick. I fought the downpour and picked up the puppy. It looked at me. “Don’t worry, I won’t harm you.” It closed its eyes and rested its weight on my chest. I ran to the vet.

"He looks healthy. He'd just sniffly from the rain." The vet told me.

"So this pup is a boy?" The vet nodded.

"I'd also say he's about 2 months." I looked at the sleeping pup on the table wrapped in a blanket. He was warm and dry now. I rubbed his head. "I didn't see any tags or a collar, so I assume he's a stray." The pup woke up and looked at me. He hopped into my arms and licked my face. "He likes you." The vet laughed. “He knows you saved him.” I set him down and he began to follow me. It was too cute. I picked him up. 

"Do you wanna come home with me?" The puppy wagged his tail. I smiled. "Then your name is Yoosung." I held him tightly. He yipped happily. 

A week later, I was given a notice from my landlord that pets were not allowed anymore. This meant....that I had to give my puppy away. Heartbroken, I went over to his pet bed, watching as he slept happily. "Yoosung," I picked him up and rubbed his tummy. He yawned. "Mama loves you." I held him close. He nuzzled right into my chest. "I don't ever regret rescuing you. Thank you for making me happy." I removed his collar and walked to the shelter with him in my arms. 

As I walked to the shelter, I watched Yoosung sleep unaware of what was going on. “Sweet baby, I love you.” I brushed his paw with my finger before entering. I comforted him and I kissed his nose one last time before I handed him over. 

"Please take good care of Yoosung. He's a sweet puppy." I placed him in the vets arms.

 

“We’ll take good care of him, we promise.” Yoosung shifted his body and woke up. He looked at me.

"Shhh. It's ok. Mama loves you, no matter what." Tears rolled down my face. I kissed his head and walked away. Yoosung hopped out of the vets arms and bit on my pants.

"WOOF!" I knelt down. It hurt me so much to do this. 

“Sweet baby, I love you. Please don't ever forget me." Two assistants came up and grabbed him. I heard him bark and whimper as I got further and further away. I looked behind me, and Yoosung was asleep in the assistants arms.

I always slept with Yoosung next to me. It was hard for me to sleep. I missed my puppy. I couldn't keep him. I knew he was in pain without his mama. I finally closed my eyes after crying a bit. A few hours later, I felt something move on my bed. I sat up and found a lump on the left side of my bed. It was blonde and furry. "Yoosung?" I touched the lump next to me and it moved. He wobbled getting up and slowly made his way to me. "How did he..." He fell getting over to me, but once he was in my lap, he looked at me and whimpered.

"Yoosung, how did you get here?" He just continued to look at me with his beautiful purple eyes. His stomach growled. "Stay right here ok." He didn't move. I came back in with a bowl of puppy food, with a bacon strip treat on top. He ate everything. After he was full, he laid down on his side, facing me. "Do you hate me?" He licked my face. "I only gave you away because I love you. You know that?" Yoosung licked my face again. He got up and laid himself on my stomach. He felt cold. I got under my blanket and placed Yoosung next to me. "You're a smart puppy to make it home from the shelter. " Yoosung yawned and nuzzled his nose in my neck. I heard him start to snore. I kissed him and went to sleep myself. I'd return Yoosung to the shelter tomorrow.

While I was asleep, Yoosung woke up and licked my face repeatably. I felt his tongue. After he licked me, he hopped off the bed and grabbed his collar. Taking it in his mouth, he nudged my closet door open and laid down in a pile of my clothes. I heard him faintly bark a few times, and by the time I got out of bed, he was asleep with his head in his collar. I grabbed his collar and placed it on him. His eyes opened. I pet him. I told him he was a good boy and I’d always love him. He nuzzled his head in my hand, and looked at me, telling me he loved me too. Yoosung then closed his eyes again, and a chill went down my spine. I picked him up, and I felt nothing on him. He was gone. 

Yoosung passed away… I held him tightly. “I understand now.” I sat down on my bed with his lifeless body. I rubbed his belly. “You were sick. You wanted to spend your last night with me, so you fought your way back to me.” Tears fell. “I love you.” I placed his body in my bed and covered him with my blanket. “Mama will get you a special box. So you’ll feel loved even in death.” I kissed his head and left the room.

 

I went downstairs to get a box and a towel for him. Tears fell into the box. I remembered the day I adopted him, and how happy he was. I remembered the first time we snuggled together. Even the first time he got into the tub with me and let me clean him. Nothing would ever take his place….

I walked back into my room and saw his body gone. I freaked out. I then noticed something under my covers. It was a person! I grabbed a shoe. 

“Alright you intruder! Get out of my bed! They wouldn’t respond so I pulled the blanket off. I gasped in what I found. In my bed was a blonde haired boy with dog ears and a tail, wearing Yoosung’s collar! He had no clothes on. The boy woke up and looked at me. 

“Mama!” I passed out in shock.


	2. He's more than just a puppy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista wakes up to see her puppy gone and a blonde boy with dog ears in her bed.

I woke up shortly after in bed. After my eyes opened, I saw someone above me. They wided after seeing who it was. The same boy, I saw earlier, with the dog ears and tail. "Mama! You're awake!" I grabbed a shoe. "Mama don't hit me!"

 

"Who are you? Why are you calling me that? Are you the sick fuck that took my dead puppy's body?!"

 

"I am your puppy!" The boy said happily. He wagged his tail. "You see, I'm not a normal puppy. When I gain enough love from a human, I become part human myself."

 

"You're....Yoosung?" The boy nodded. I grabbed his dog ears and pulled. They wouldn’t come off! I pulled harder, not noticing I was hurting him.

 

“OUCH! STOP!” He screamed. I let go. He moved them independently of each other.

 

“They’re real!” I covered my mouth. “So that means your tail….” Yoosung nodded. “But you cant be him! He died last night!”

 

“My animal form passed away.” He said, wrapping himself in my blanket. “After seeing you still loved me I accepted my fate and was reborn as a human hybrid. I even reattached my collar.” I looked into his eyes. They were the same bright purple as my puppy.

 

“Yoosung...” I hugged him tightly. I started to cry. He licked my face.

 

“Mama, I missed you, but I knew the whole time you gave me away because you loved me. When I was asleep in that cage, I dreamt you were with me. The vet would try to wake me up and I’d refuse. I wanted to see you one more time to confirm you loved me, and I was right.” Yoosung then hugged me back. His happy expression then turned sad. “But….I cant stay with you….” I felt tears fall on my shoulder. “I’m still considered a pet. Your landlord wouldn't allow this. I just wanted to see you, Mama….” I felt his body loosen.”I wanted to see you so badly, I didn’t think about that...” He nuzzled my shoulder. “Please, just hold onto me until I fall asleep again. You can drop me off wherever you want….I wont fight you…..My wish was granted...” I sang to him until I felt his body give out. He began to snore softly. I placed him in bed and hopped on my laptop to find a pet friendly place to live. I was not losing him again.

 

I came across a place called the Transition Pet Center. I looked at their website and saw people that looked like animal hybrids like Yoosung. I found an article on Transition Pets and confirmed this was what Yoosung was. This place provided housing! I called them immediately. I made an appointment to have Yoosung seen and possibly move.

 

 

“Hi hi! Welcome to the Transition Pet Center!" They looked at me. "Are you Krista?" I nodded. They then looked at Yoosung. "My, what a cutie this boy is.” He noticed the clothing I had him in.

 

“It was hard to make a hole for his tail. That was my favorite pair of pajamas too.” The man just chuckled.

 

“My name is Dr. Windi. Please come with me." He walked me into a room and had Yoosung lie down. I told him about how I found him, how he came home, and him turning into a human.

 

"So I came across this place. Your website was very helpful.”

 

"Krista, you were very lucky to find him. Yoosung is indeed a Transition Pet. A special kind of pet that turns into a human with love. When you tried to give him away, he couldn't stand being away from you, and fought to be with you. Once a pet has enough love from their owner, they'll get sick and pass, and then turn into a human, except with some animal parts, such as Yoosung's ears and tail."

 

"I see. So Yoosung really loved me."

 

"Once a pet finds an owner, they'll stay with them for life." Dr. Windi walked over to Yoosung. “They also become the age of their owner for some reason. Alright, let's look at you." He stripped Yoosung down and gave him an exam. After he was done, he gave Yoosung some immunizations, and a treat. "He's perfectly healthy. Krista, Yoosung needs you. We have an apartment left and I recommend you take it.” I nodded.

 

“When can I move in?”

 

“Immediately.” I nodded and hugged Yoosung. I got to keep my puppy.

 

 

 

My landlord was livid I was moving. I told her I was not losing my puppy again. I loaded the last of my things on the truck. Yoosung was with Dr. Windi finalizing the papers to move in and registering me as his owner. Once all was moved in, he treated us to dinner.

 

“I’ll have some clothes sent to you for him. Just enjoy the rest of the week and I’ll see you on Monday!” Dr Windi waved goodbye. He offered me a job as the center’s secretary and in return all my supplies and rent would be paid for. I happily accepted. Yoosung was allowed to come with me and comfort all the patients.

 

 

Later on that night, I was in bed checking my social media on my phone when Yoosung crawled under my blanket and knocked my phone out of my hand. "Mama, I wanna fuck you." He had his hand down his pants.

 

"WHAT?! I said as he used his other hand to retrieve my phone. After I put it on my bed stand, he kissed me.

 

"I'm horny.....” Yoosung pinned me down. "I'm loyal to you. Please....let me fuck you...I want to please my owner..." His tail was wagging very rapidly. He used his head to nudge my pajamas up on my stomach. I pulled them back down.

 

“I’m not sure sweetheart. Let’s take it slow ok?” Yoosung nodded. He instead laid down next to me and fell asleep. “With due time ok?” He nodded. I was still getting used to all of this. He looked cute when he slept. I rubbed his head and I saw his tail wag.

 


	3. Yoosung's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista finds out what Yoosung's afraid of.

“Sweet baby, Sweet baby.” I loved all over Yoosung while on my break at work. He loved to be scratched behind his puppy ears. The other employees welcomed me and Yoosung to the center. One of the nurses asked me if he could have chocolate. “I’m not sure….” Dr. Windi walked by and said it was ok since he was part human now. I swear he almost got addicted to it. When I worked, Yoosung sat next to me. I let him use my home laptop and he always played games on it. Today he was in the back with Dr. Windi. He needed some more work done. As I took down patient information, I heard him yelp.

 

“OUCH! That hurts!” I sat outside the door and listened in.

 

“I’m sorry Yoosung. You’re still adjusting. It’ll take time for your skin to toughen up.”

 

“I wanna ask you something….” Yoosung said.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Is it ok for a human and pet to have relations?” I covered my heart. I remembered last night.

 

“Its completely normal for a Transition Pet to wanna fuck their owners. Most of the time though they’ll go for another pet. You seem so fond of Krista. “

 

“She rejected me last night….”

 

“She’s still getting used to this. Give her time alright?”

 

“Ok...”

 

“Trust me. I've been working with Transition Pets for years, and you’re not the first pet to ask me that. Krista loves you and she’ll warm up to it.” I heard a pause. “Alright you’re all done. Go tell Krista.” I bolted back to my chair. I felt arms around my neck.

 

“Mama.”

 

“Yoosung.”

 

“He’s all done Krista. I would suggest though he not use his right arm for the day.” I nodded. I saw a bandage wrapped around his arm. “Finish up and you can go home.” He was letting me go home two hours early. I thanked him and after I finished my work, we both went home.

 

 

 

 

“Let me take a shower and I'll order pizza for dinner.” Yoosung nodded. “Good boy.” I kissed him and hopped in. The events of today lingered in my mind. Yoosung was basically a human hybrid now, but to me he was still my puppy. The fact I accepted this so quickly was a shock to me. I wasn’t alone though, I had help, and I was grateful for that. I turned off the shower and put on my robe. I picked up my phone to call when I smelled something cooking.

Within the time I showered, Yoosung had cooked spaghetti for the both of us. He was wagging his tail and smiling at me.

 

“I cooked for you.”

 

“You cooked this?”

 

“I've been learning how to cook. I realized I don't do much around the house so I want to help out!” I smiled.

 

“You just earned yourself a snuggle session.” He pulled out my chair and we ate. I kept my word and we fell asleep snuggled together on the couch.

 

About a week later, Yoosung saw the worst thing ever at work. He was welcoming everyone, offering treats and water as always, when a lady ran in with a Transition Pet in her arms. She looked worried as hell. Dr. Windi took her in immediately. About 15 minutes later, the lady walked out angry, her Transition Pet trying to catch up in tears.

 

“Mom! Don’t leave me!” They spoke.

 

“I don’t want to care for another human! I’ll adopt another pet! This time I’ll make sure it stays an animal!” She slammed the door leaving the pet behind. Dr. Windi coaxed them back into the room, and Yoosung's face went pale.

 

“Yoosung?” I cupped my hands on his cheeks. He said nothing. His eyes were still. “YOOSUNG!”

 

“Huh?” He regained the color in his face. He looked at me. “Mama….”

 

“Are you ok?” He still looked scared.

 

“Y-Yea….I’m fine...” He hugged me tightly. He was lying to me. I felt his tail wag rapidly. Dr. Windi walked out and saw Yoosung in distress. That incident scared him. Both of us went back into the clinic and comforted him.

 

“Don’t lie to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” I sat on the bed and had Yoosung on my lap. He refused to get his face out of my boobs. His tail was wrapped around my legs. I held him tightly.

 

“Krista, every pet has a fear of losing their owner.” Dr. Windi started. “As I stated before, an owners love is what causes them to turn into a human. For that person to disown them, to abandon them, is frighting.” Yoosung held me tighter. I scratched him behind his ears. “Even if the pet has a loving owner, seeing that can sometimes trigger that fear.”

 

“I’m sorry Mama….” He was crying. I held him.

 

“We’ll work on it alright?” He looked up at me and nodded.

 

“She loves you very much Yoosung. I highly doubt she’d ever abandon you.” Yoosung wiped his eyes and licked my face.

 

“I love you Mama.”

 

“I love you too Yoosung.” Dr. Windi smiled seeing the love and care I gave my puppy. After a few treats and some head scratches, Yoosung was ready to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok Yoosung, Krista loves you.


	4. Feelings have changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista and her puppy start to take things seriously! There is smut in this chapter so skip if you desire!

That night, I was in bed thinking about the events of today and how I can help my puppy with his fear. I then felt arms around me and warm breath on the back of my neck.

 

“Mama, will you let me fuck you this time?” I looked at him. The last time he asked me was two weeks ago. I smiled and held him.

 

“Yes. My sweet puppy.” He licked my face.

 

“Do you care if these get ruined?”

 

“No. Go ahead.” Using his teeth, he ripped my shirt off of me. I tried to remove my pants, but Yoosung wasn't having it.

 

“You stay still. I’ll undress you.” I obliged and once I was naked, he rubbed his tail all over my thighs.

 

“Mama, this is your first time right?” I nodded. “I’ll be careful I promise.” He kissed me. “There’s just….one thing I want to do for you.”

 

“What is it?” I rubbed his ears. Yoosung really liked that.

 

“Let me lick you all over. I want to please my Mama.”

 

“You don’t have to please me. I’m happy. The day I took you in I didn’t think twice about it. You’ll always be my puppy. I love you no matter what. I’ll never, ever, abandon you.” Yoosung plopped himself on me slowly moved his tongue all over my legs. I nodded to let him know it was ok and once he was ready, he licked and kissed me all over. Tears went down his face, but he was happy.

 

“I love you, I love you. I love you Mama!” I nuzzled him. His tongue dug deep into me and I gasped.

 

“OH FUCK!”

 

“I found Mama’s G-spot!” He went further. I couldn't handle much more. His face made it worth it though.

 

“Yoosung! I’m gonna-!” I cummed all over and on the bed. He pulled out and began to lick me clean. He stuck his tongue deeper and deeper. I gasped for air and more came out. He continued to lick me. I tried to reach for his tail, but he swatted my hand away. This boy was my puppy. I loved him more than anything. He wiped his mouth and sat on his knees in front of me.

 

“Did I make Mama happy?” He wagged his tail. I noticed it was covered. He must of placed it in a cum puddle by accident. I smiled.

 

“Very. Let Mama clean your tail.” I went to the bathroom and got a wet rag. He kinda enjoyed having me pull on his tail a bit. Once cleaned up, we both went to sleep. Seeing my puppy asleep in my arms was a lullaby for me. He began to snore softly again and I took a photo of my pup asleep. This was my new phone wallpaper.

 

 

“What?! Are you serious?!” Dr. Windi shouted. I asked him if an owner and a pet ever got married. “Krista, I know pets sometimes fuck their owners, but marriage?” I looked down. Dr. Windi sighed. “It’s been done before. Are you wanting to marry Yoosung?” I nodded.

 

“Ever since the day he became human, he’s become more than just a puppy to me. He loves me so much and tells me he fears losing me. Truth is, I fear losing him too.” I took a deep breath. “Yoosung is not just an animal. He’s my baby and I love him! I always think back to the day I adopted him and everything I've gone through for him! I don’t regret any of it. I want to keep him with me, as long as I can!” I had tears down my face. Dr. Windi just smiled.

 

“Krista, since the day I met you, I could tell you loved him. I think that’s a wonderful idea. I’d be more than happy to help you plan things.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Thank you Krista for being a good employee and owner to Yoosung.” My heart then shattered when I heard my puppy scream

 

 

“Mama! Help me!” I ran out to the clinic lobby and almost had a fit. A man had Yoosung by his tail, trying to pull him out the door! Yoosung was hanging on for dear life.

 

“MAMA!”

 

“You naughty puppy! You ran from me and now you’re coming home!” Dr. Windi ran outside and attacked the man, causing him to let go. Yoosung fell to the floor, and I quickly scooped him up. His tail looked awful. I held him tightly.

 

 

“Get away from him.” Dr. Windi shouted.

 

“He’s my pet! I came to reclaim him!” The man shouted back.

 

“That puppy belongs to her!” Dr. Windi pointed at me. “There’s paperwork to prove it.”

 

“He ran away from me! I’ve been looking for him ever since.” The man said.

 

“This pet is under my ownership. He was also determined a stray when he was found. An owner never claimed him so he was adopted.” Yoosung nuzzled his face in my chest.

 

“You got lucky.” He got up and glared at me before walking off. I took a sigh of relief.

 

“What the heck was that about?!” I replied.

 

“I don’t know, but he messed up Yoosung's tail pretty bad. We need to treat him.” I nodded. I comforted him while Dr, Windi treated his tail. I was later informed that Yoosung had a prior owner that was abusive and ran away from him. So when I found Yoosung that day, he had just ran away. His eyes were cloudy when we sat him up. Not even a bacon treat would bring him back to me. Dr. Windi helped me get him home.

 

 

Yoosung refused to eat anything that night. The abandonment issue and today’s event had taken a huge toll on him. I couldn’t stand to see him in pain like this. He didn’t even want to play any games on my laptop like normal. So I got into my closet and pulled out something I thought id never wear again. It was a sexy puppy costume I bought for a Halloween party. I didn’t wear the tail included since it was kinda sexual. This was for Yoosung, so I bucked up and yelped putting it in. Yoosung flew out of his chair and straight to me. He stopped when he saw me in the costume.

 

“Ma…..ma….” Blush went across his face. I grabbed his hands and led him to our bed.

 

“You’ve been such a sweet boy Yoosung. I think you deserve a reward.” I laid him down and licked his face. His eyes followed mine. I slowly moved my hands up his chest and removed his shirt. I sucked on his nipple. He hugged me tightly, placing his nose in my hair.

 

“Mama….Don’t stop….Please….”

 

“I’m yours. I’ll do whatever you want.” My hand reached down his pajama pants and I grabbed his penis. He was hard. Yoosung put his nose in my hair and played with the tail. He noticed it was a butt plug. He looked very surprised.

 

“You have that in you?” He said. I nodded and licked him again.

 

“I dressed in full as a puppy for you. Even if it makes me uncomfy, I’ll do it for you.” Yoosung kissed me and pulled out the tail.

 

“I've got a better idea Mama.” He placed two fingers in my mouth and I made them wet. He readjusted me and inserted them in my ass. I yelped. I hated things up there! However, I'd endure it for Yoosung. I would of figured it felt good once I adjusted but it never did. My tolerance for pain was high but I couldn't take much more.

 

“Ah-AH!” I almost squeezed him to death.

 

“Mama, want me to stop? Does this hurt?’

 

“You...like this, right?” I asked. He saw me wince in pain.

 

“Not if it hurts you!” He stopped and held me. “Mama, if it hurts, I don’t care. Tell me. I’ll stop.” I nodded. Suddenly my body felt light and I fell over. I forgot Yoosung was a hybrid. I was warned he could get out of hand. But I’d do anything for my baby. “I feel a lot better, thank you Mama...” He kissed me. He then carried me to the bathroom, cleaned me up, and helped me into bed. He refused to leave my side the whole night. I fell asleep holding onto him for dear life. He kissed me goodnight before I fell dead asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i've had for a while, and i just figured it'd fit Yoosung perfectly since he's always getting refered to as a puppy. More chapters coming soon i promise!


End file.
